same side of a coin
by Tyran masterof shadows
Summary: Aang has faced many things, saved the world, and defeated the firelord. but now he has to face another opponent this one as dangerous and unstable as the last. his other half. A year after the war and parings from the show.


_**Ty: Hey hey welcome to 'same side of the coin' I am just saying this is a re-write of a fic I posted on her months ago before I delete it to make it better. So this is a test to see if I should continue this.**_

_**Kanna: so sit back relax and enjoy**_

_**rated T for cursing and gory violence **_

_**Disclaimer: I Tyran masterof shadow or kanna doesn't own avatar the last airbender.**_

_**Prologue **_

_I was running I am not sure where I was going I was just trying to get away from them. They didn't even know what I was and yet here I am being chased out of their village with torches and pitchforks, like I was some kind of monster yelling all kinds of profanities, throwing rocks anything they could get their hands on, telling me that I should just die._

_I was running out of breath I didn't know how much longer I would last and without my Artemis I couldn't get far. I knew I would have to go back to get my companion but not now, because if I did they would be sure to kill me. _

_Within a few minutes I entered the forbidden forest. It was forbidden because the legend was that at night when people travel alone they don't make it never to be seen again but I was not scared they didn't hurt me, which was a little odd but I didn't dwell on it. What kept going through my mind were the things that the townspeople said to me. But why did they say those things?_

_Why did they treat me different? What was I? Was I a monster like they said?_

_**Sekai no nani mo shiranakatta 1**_

_The only place I could get answers was at the village leader he should know what's happening. Unfortunately the village temple where the leader was is in the middle of town so that meant I had to go through the mob. But I have to because I know one thing for sure was that after this I was not coming back._

_Ever. _

_The next night after spending the day in the woods hiding in the woods when the moon covered with heavy rain clouds I made it to the temple to make sure no one was near the temple. I covered the black hood over my head as I went through the back entrance that only certain people knew about. I bend down and picked up a random rock, under it was a key. I swear they should find another place to hide this key it was so well known in these parts that it was just ridiculous. I unlocked the door and opened it. The door creaks silently as I walked in._

_The place was eerily quiet when I went through trying to search for the leader of the village. When I came to a hallway with several doors I heard voices. One of them was the leaders! I was about to go through the door when I heard them say something. _

"_Where is she?" the leader asked._

"_Gone," a male answered "but we found the pet. The beast is currently tied up." He snarls. Are they talking about me and Artemis?_

_The leader made a sound and after a few moments he said something that made my heart stop. 'Is that so? Well kidnap the family and use them as bait to lure her out if we know her that well she would come to their rescue." _

_Before I could go in there and demand them to explain, someone comes up from behinds me and grabs me from behind. I screamed in fright and tried to get out of the grip the man had on both of my arms but he wouldn't budge._

_He pulled me into the room soundlessly not even knocking both men looking at us in surprised gasps. "Look what I found," the man who was behind me said emotionlessly._

_Both men glared at me, I think the one behind me is too. I feel intimidated under their hard, cold gazes._

_I swallowed before saying "what are you talking about? What are you doing this?" I asked- no demanding I deserved to at least know that._

_The leader looked surprised "you don't know," he asks when I didn't answer him he smirks. "Well then I will just have to tell you then." He holds my face with one of his large, burly ones. "We are doing this because you are a…"_

_And what felt like hours later the flames enveloped the entire temple._

_**Machigatta michi o erabu **_

* * *

Soft whimpers awakened me from my slumber so I opened my eyes to the blinding sun around me. I groaned before getting up from the warm fur of Artemis.

As I sat up she wiped her tail across my cheek when I noticed I was crying. _Again. _I never asked to have those dreams, the ones from my past but when I do that only makes my ambition grow larger. I petted her on her head telling her that I was okay, and she nuzzled her face beside mine. I really do care for Artemis even though we hated each other in the beginning she is my only friend at this point.

The tears on my face dried at this point so there was no point at wiping them and looked up in the sky. The sky's clear showing the sun and all of its glory, with a few clouds dotting the sky. I yawned my hand covering my mouth. This was usually the time I would talk about my hating this kind of weather but I just don't feel like it.

This is odd. I lift up my hand to examine it, seeing if there is anything different. When I couldn't find one I questioned myself. What's happening? Why do I feel like this?

Immediately I know the answer.

_That bastard!_

I bolted from my comfortable place. Artemis looked at me with a curious gaze. I looked at her with new determination in my eyes. "It looks like my other half has been busy." She knew what that meant, it meant that my other was doing something I don't know what but something that I had caught it must have been big if I could feel it.

I motioned Artemis to stand up and climb up to her back. "Let's ride." That's all she needed to know she flapped her wings as we soared from the sky to our next destination.

Next stop: crescent Island

_**Chi to hai no pasu, Nidoto sugata o mi rareru koto wa naka~tsu**_

* * *

_**The first chapter has been completed *warior cry* YEAH **_

_**Kanna:*sigh* we hoped you enjoy this story R&R ;) **_


End file.
